Body Hardening and Demon Hunter Exercises:
Body Hardening and Demon Hunter Exercises Martial artists are often fanatical about building up there bodies. Diving under the ice of frozen lakes in order to get a swim, chopping wood with bare hands until they bleed, and fasting in the wilderness until coming close to death. These are all signs that martial artists are serious about hardening up their frail flesh. Unlike most martial art skills, the bonuses from Body Hardening Exercises can be used with any martial art form. Stone Ox: The ultimate body hardening exercise, the character practices taking damage by sitting under waterfalls, taking punches and kicks from fellow students, and chopping outrageous amounts of wood. The end result is an increase of: Bonuses: +5 to PS +2 to P.E., and +3ddx10 to SDC. Combination of Kangeiko and Shochu Geiko: Kangeiko is winter training in martial arts. Taking ice-cold showers under freezing waterfalls. Shochu Geiko is hot summer training, working out unprotected under a blistering tropical sun. Characters with this skill can resist severe weather unprotected for a full day without ill effect. For example, a Kangeiko trained character stranded in the arctic snow without winter clothing would be just fine (suffers no damage) for a full 24 hours.Bonuses:2D6x10 to SDC, 2D6 to hit points, + 2 to P.E. Nei T'ieh Chuan Kung (Internal Iron Fist Training) Instead of toughening the hand by thrusting it into increasingly harder substances, this form of Body Hardening Exercise relies more on Chi to issue damage and protect the hand. Both hands are struck against a bag that contains at first beans, then gravel, and then iron bearings. While the hand is striking the bag, Chi is concentrated into the hand and the striking surface used. The net result is similar to the external version, but there is less visible damage to the hands. Bonuses: +1 to P.E., +2 to Damage with all hand attacks, +5 to Chi. Iron Hand or Kanshu: This is the development of the ‘Penetration Hand,” a toughened hand that will not take dam age from hitting hard objects. This training focuses on making the hands stronger and able to withstand lots of impact, so that the character may deliver more powerful attacks with the bare hands. Training is long and continuous as the ability to strike things without sustaining damage gets harder and harder. The hands are plunged into barrels of rice, then sand, then pebbles. This constant training toughens the hands enormously. The end result being that the character can hit nearly anything and not take any damage him/herself. They can also do things like pick up hot coals with their bare hands Bonuses: +2 to P.S., +15 to Damage on all hand strikes regardless of form, and +5 to SDC +2d2 +2 to power punch, and also lower the treat the characters hand attacks as if it were a P.V. of 2.. Note:'' Combined with Tamashiwara (see Martial Art Techniques), a martial artist can break things with hand strikes and take no damage, even when failing a roll and never fails to break an object, when using hand attacks!. ' '' Chi Gung: Part Chi, part physical training, part mysticism, Chi (Jung results in a toughening of the skin so that blades cannot cut it and arrows cannot pierce it. In terms of the game system that means the character’s AR. (Minor Rating) goes up for the entire melee round when Chi Gung is in use. Chi Gung costs 2 Chi point for each melee round of use and must be turned on before the start of the melee round (before Initiative is determined). Another aspect of Chi Gung is being able to do spectacular demonstrations. These involve resisting sharp blades, sword points and walking on burning coals and shards of jagged glass with out harm. Chi Gung does not work against energy blasts, psionics, magic, bullets, explosives, and most modern weapons. However, Chi does work against flame attacks, fires and flame throwers. At first level a character using Chi Gung has an AR. of 13. The character also gets an additional + 1 to Chi Gung AR. at 3rd, 6th, 9th, 12th and 15th levels. There’s also a one time bonus of + 110 to SDC +1d6 to Hit Points +1 to PE. Dam Sum Sing: A combination strength and endurance building exercise. Practitioners repeatedly strike each other with full power strikes and blocks to build strength and resistance. Bonuses: + +2 to P.S., +2 to P.E., and + 100 to SDC. +15 to Damage with all punches and kicks regardless of form Wrist Hardening: The wrists, often the weakest part of the body, are built up using special exercises. Characters with this augmentation have a + 5% to escape from Arm Holds and can escape Wrist Joint Locks without harm. Bonuses:+ 3 P.S., +5 to S.D.C. Kick Training Practice or Chagi: Focusing on precision, accuracy, speed and the power of Leg Attacks is what this training is all about. Repeated kicks at all heights. The character develops the flexibility to do the “splits,” to kick straight up over the head, and to jump up, kick something directly overhead, and return to a standing position. Training is considered complete when the character can do the splits and control their kicks to the point of being able to stop their foot a centimeter short of impact and hold it. Bonuses: +2 to strike and +15 to damage on all kick attacks regardless of form and + 3D6 to Speed +10 feet to leap distance and the character can hit fist size targets without any penalties +2d6x2 to power kick. Ao Dah Jong: The idea is to inflict a lot of the potential damage on the character deliberately, so they’ll be, (1) tougher, and (2) they’ll be able to handle it when it happens in combat. For example, the character’s shoulders are dislocated so he/she can learn to “pop” them back in without assistance. The bones of the hand and arms are also broken and broken again, so that they grow back stronger. Bonuses +3 to save vs. pain, with an additional +1 at 7th and 14th levels of experience, +2 to P.E. and +15 to S.D.C. Control Revulsion: The character’s training consists of being exposed to the most horrible, graphic, and disgusting sights, sounds, smells, tastes, and textures that the trainer can imagine. For example, not only would the character have to visit a morgue (preferably, immediately after it’s been filled with several victims from a disaster like an airplane crash), but the character would be expected to sleep in a pile of bodies. The character develops a certain, shall we say, resistance, to horror factor. Bonuses: +4 to save vs horror factor and +2 to ME. Demon Wrestling: Like the standard wrestling skill (as in Heroes Unlimited), except that Demon Wrestling is tougher and tilled with lots and lots of dirty tricks. Gouging, biting, and illegal strikes all take place in Demon Wrestling (yes, the bonuses of conventional wrestling and Demon Wrestling can be added together!) Pin/incapacitate :on a roll of 18 or better at first level, on a roll of 17 or better at 4th level, 16 or better at 8th level, and 15 or better at 12th level. Crush/Squeeze: does 2d6 to damage or can crush/squeeze for pain such that the victim will have to save vs. pain. +2 to strike with a gouge or other illegal move. +20% to Conceal Illegal Move. The character learns to SW. repetitiously deliver a gouge, jab, poke, or otherwise attack a pain sensitive area (victim must save vs. pain). Also includes practice of acting innocent when accused (“who? Me?”). Feign Illegal Injury: The character learns to convincingly act like a foul blow did grievous pain and damage, complete with wincing, moans and groans, in a way designed to impress by standers and referees. +30%, with an additional i-4% per level of experience (use with the MA. roll for trust). Body BlockdTackle: does 2d6+6 damage and opponent must dodge or parry to avoid being knocked down (loses initiative and one melee action if knocked down). +2 to roll with punch or fall, with an additional +1 at 5th, 10th and 15th levels of experience. +3 to PS. +1 to P.E. • +6d6 on S.D.C. • +3 to save vs. pain. Feign Death/Coma/Unconscious: Sometimes it’s a good idea to play dead. However, since demons tend to test their theories to extremes, playing dead or unconsciousness for a demon is pretty grueling. Typically the demon will poke, prod, twist, squeeze, toss, throw, scratch, and otherwise bedevil a body into sitting up and saying “alright, already!” While in training, the character must spend hours play dead while being badgered by a team of trainers. As a final examination, the character is tossed over a fence into junk yard or some other area filled with vicious guard dogs. Bonuses: +2 to save vs. pain, +1 to ME., +1 to P.E., +5 to S.D.C., +1 to save vs. horror factor. Yung Chin or Eternal Clarity: A fancy name for learning how to think a lot of booze without getting too drunk. Demons arid many other vile creatures have less than savory habits, thus i often easy to tempt them into either drunken binges or drink ing contests. Not only can this lure creatures into making foolish wagers, but it also dims their ability to use Chi and slows their natural rate of Chi recovery. This Body Hardening Exercise is meant to teach the character how to ‘burn off the effect of booze and recognize their own limits of drunkenness. After the training, the characters usually become ‘professional’ drinkers — they won’t drink unless there is something specific to be gained by it. Bonuses: Resist the effects of alcohol at +20% with an additional 44% per level of experience. Penalties for drunkenness are halved and skills are only -6%. The character is also +1 to save vs. poisons and drugs. Laugh at Pain: Characters are conditioned to equate pain with humor. Gradually larger and larger needles are inserted in more and more painful parts of the character’s body. When properly trained the character will be able to pull pieces of broken glass out of their own flesh while chuckling and cracking jokes. Not that it doesn’t hurt anymore — it certainly does — it’s just the character learns to laugh and joke about it. Which is something that’s useful when attempting to intimidate or impress demons. Bonuses: +2 to save vs pain, +1 to ME., +1 to MA., and +8% with an additional +2% per level to intimidate when demonstrating resistance to pain & suffering (can be added to an MA.%). Resist Chi Influence: By practicing under waterfalls, at the edge of a cliff, deep underground, and in the middle of a freezing underground stream, the character conditions the body to ignore that natural tendency to be filled or drained of both Positive and Negative Chi. This results in a save vs Chi Attacks. 30% at first level +3% at each additional level, Blind Fighter Training: This skill is extremely useful to have. Characters are able to abandon their sense of sight, to fight using only their other senses. Characters with this ability cannot be the victim of a sneak attack (except by long range sneak attacks) and enjoys several bonuses when they are able to see: +6 on initiative, +2 to parry and +4 to dodge. If the character is blinded then this ability allows the character to fight without the previous stated bonuses, however, they retain any other bonuses they normally have! Maximum range when fighting blinded (i.e. using the other senses to combat others) is just past Long Range (about 10 feet). Body Training: A very hard and harsh method to train that involves taking various attacks with full damage without defending. The character will stand still and attempt to keep bearing while being punched, kicked or hit with weapons so their body becomes resistant to the effects of physical attacks. The characters’ body becomes as tough as a rock able to take lots of damage. Add 1D4×10+40 S.D.C., 6D6 Hit Points and +4 to save vs. pain. Endurance Training: Those who train in this method attempt to master the effects of fatigue and physical strain that the human body can withstand. This kind of training involves pushing and pushing oneself above and beyond normal limits of the human body. Characters will train and train until they can no longer lift their arms and pass out from exhaustion and when they wake up they will train some more. This characters capacity for endurance is almost supernaturally high—they fatigue at only 1/10 the usual, and their strength is considered “Extraordinary.” Add +2 to P.S. and +1 to P.E. Reflex Training: Characters train themselves to try to react as fast as possible in combat. In the end, they are able to track attacks, react to them and move on to another attack, all before doing anything. Add +6 on initiative at level one and add +1 more at levels 3, 6, 9, 12 and 15. Drunken Rage With this Body Hardening Exercise the character can enter into a berserk rampage (similar to the Rampaging Super being from HU GMs Guide) The character lashes out at everything in his path and cannot think coherently. The rage lasts for a number of melees equal to the P.E. attribute plus the number of drinks that have consumed. Bonuses: +2 to P.S., +4 to Damage, and +2 to all saving throws, but suffers from -2 to Dodge/Parry and skills are performed at -50%. Demon Drinking The ability to drink large amounts of alcohol without getting as drunk. This Body Hardening Exercise differs from Eternal Clarity in that it only concentrates on drinking large amounts of alcohol and doesn't deal with staying relatively sober. The training of this technique concentrates on quickly drinking large amounts of alcohol, before drunkenness, losing consciousness, and/or vomiting incapacitate the character. Bonuses: Resist the effects of alcohol at +10% with an additional +2% per level of experience. There are no adjustments to the drunkenness penalties, but the character can drink two to three times as much as before. The character is also +1 to save vs Poison and Drugs. Yung Kung (Leaping Training) This Body Hardening Exercise involves digging a shallow pit and then jumping out of it. This continues until the character can do it with ease, even when heavily weighed down. The pit is then made deeper and the process begun again. This continues until the character can easily leap out of a ten foot deep hole. Bonuses: +10 feet to Standing Leap distance, +15 feet to running Leap distance. Yu Dai Kung (Jade Belt Training) Add 4 to P.S., Add 4 to Damage with Chrush/Squeeze or Body Hold, Add +10x to Carry/Lift value. Weighted Clothing Training A combination strength/endurance/speed exercise. The practitioner wears weighted shirts, pants, wristbands, ankle bands, footwear, even headwear, during training and even during actual combat. Bonuses +2 PS +2 PE +1D4 Spd ''Note:' Characters can choose to continue training beyond the initial bonus period. '' Tobi Leaping and Jumping skills which are taught so that a warrior may jump farther and higher and still land safely. Bonuses: Leap five feet high or six feet long plus one foot per level of experience. +2 to Speed. Tie Zhou Kung (Iron Broom Training) Add 2 to P.S., Add 3 to Maintain Balance, Trip/Leg hook and Backward sweep now do 1D6 damage each. Tie Tou (Iron Head) This is the development of the "Stone Head", a toughened skull that will not take damage from breaking boards, bone, or brick. To toughen the head it is struck against sand, then wood, then bricks, then stone. An unfortunate side-effect of this training is that the martial artist goes bald. Bonuses: +1 to PS +3 to Damage with head strikes +2 to Escape Neck Holds +6 to S.D.C. Tie Gwong Kung (Iron Forearm Training) Add 3 to P.S., Add 5 to S.D.C., Add 2 to Forearm Strike Damage. T'ieh Chi Kung (Iron Foot Training) Like the other types of "Iron Body" training, this one involves striking things repeatedly. The character kicks objects until the feet are conditioned to withstand heavy impact. Bonuses: +1 to P.S., +5 to S.D.C., +2 to Damage with foot strikes. Ti Chi Kung (Rooting Breathing Exercise) When using this ability the character cannot be pushed, lifted or otherwise moved by another person. The character uses knowledge of body mechanics and chi to hold him/her to the ground. To use this ability the character must have at least one action to prepare for the push/lift and one (1) point of positive chi. Tie Ching Chi Kung (Iron Throat Breath Training) This hard, external chi kung involves conditioning the throat/neck area so that it is difficult to damage. Bonuses: Add 3 to S.D.C., Character takes no damage from Choke or Neck/Hold Choke attacks, Throat/Neck area now has AR:16. Tai Sabaki This is training in body movements and body evasions which should be free flowing, prudent, and natural. Bonuses: +2 to P.P., +2 to Dodge, +4 to Roll with punch/fall/impact, +1 to Initiative. Suiren This is water training, including swimming in armor, shooting a bow or gun from the water, riding a mount in water, and water and underwater fighting. Bonuses: +3 to swimming Speed., +1D6 to S.D.C., +1 to P.E., +1 to P.S., and not impeded when swimming with armor on. Note: This does not have any effect against the buoyancy of armor, however the lighter construction of Japanese armor does allow the character to swim in half suits of armor up to splint mail (lamellar) grade (but not full suits of heavy armor...i.e. chain or better). =Speed Training = This exercise is designed to improve action and reaction speed. Practitioners throw kicks, punches, boards, bricks, knives, and, finally, shoot arrows at each other. Bonuses: +2D6 to Speed and +3 to Initiative (or +1 Attack per Melee) =Hand Practice = Repeated punches from every position and at every angle possible. This develops the strength of the hands and the flexibility of the arms. Bonuses: +2 to Strike and +1 to Damage on all hand attacks and a +2 to Parry. =Breathing Technique = This exercise improves the air capacity of your lungs and the strength of the muscles used in breathing (for example, the diaphragm). This means that you gain the ability to hold your breath for up to three times your usual time (see Holding Your Breath) Stubborn Ox Stubborn Ox allows the Martial Artist to withstand incredible amounts of damage. It cost 10 Chi to activate and it lasts for ten rounds. While active the martial Artist is IMMUNE TO DEATH BLOW instead they do damage as a critical strike. The Martial Artist also gets 50 S.D.C. while the power is active. After being reduced to 0 H.P. while under the affects of this power the martial Artist can save vs. pain (base 10 this martial Art form only) to remain upright and continue to fight. If still below 0 H.P. at the end of this powers effect treat as if the Martial Artist was a 0 H.P. for the purposed of save vs. Coma/death. Steel Feet This is a variation on the Iron Hand ability. The martial artist goes around kicking trees, walls, cars, whatever, with his bare feet in order to toughen them up. He also walks on hot coals, broken glass, desert sands, etc...Bonuses:+1 P.S. Feet are immune to heat and fire up to lava temperatures suffer ½ damage from magical fire/plasma +2D6 S.D.C. No-Shadow "There was this other instructor and he did a lot of kicks... you know a lot of high kicks and all that. Kicking was *his* thing, you know. So he starts thinking, "What do I need this Leishman guy for? I got this stuff down." So he starts bothering Master Leishman right... wants to spar with him... see where he's at right... So finally, Brian decides that this is not going to stop until they do this. The guy sets up, all ready to do his kicking thing. Next thing we know, Master Leishman's got his foot millimeters off the guy's chest and just lightly taps him.... When we took a look at the guy's back... footprint shaped bruise. Hydro-static shockwave..."- My recollection of something said by my instructor Gary Braniff. "How do I know you can't see it? Because I can't see it either... and I'm doing it."- Gary Braniff on No-Shadow No-Shadow - To strike as fast as humanly possible. Through awareness of muscle tension and the limiting of thought, the character can strike out a speed that even she/he can barely follow. Note: Because of the advanced nature of No-Shadow (and the bonuses), characters need to be at least level 3 to choose it. No-Shadow Kicking requires the Body Hardening ability of Kick Practice Bonuses:+2 strike +2 parry +2 damage +2 dodge +2 attacks +1D4 to PP +2D4 Spd Shintai no Chushin wo Tadasu Long hours of practice maintaining one's body in a balanced, correct posture. Bonuses: +1 to P.P., +2 to Maintain Balance. Shiko The stamping of feet on the ground to strengthen the legs. +1 to all kick attacks, +2 to P.S., +5 to S.D.C. Mei Hua Kung Kung / Mui Fa Gung Gung (Plum Flower Post Training) The Plum Flower Posts are a series of long posts, about twenty feet tall, that are buried in the ground until only the very tops show. The amount left sticking out of the ground varies between three and five feet. The posts are also spaced about two to five feet apart. The posts are arranged in a pattern that resembles a flower from a plum tree. The training is conducted by practicing forms (hsing/kuen) on top of the posts. Bonuses: +1 to P.P., +5 to S.D.C., +2 to Maintain Balance, +1 to Dodge. Makko Ho (Meridian pair stretches) The Makko Ho exercises are used as a self healing technique by allowing the practitioner both sedate and tonify the meridians through specific stretches that were developed to improve the flow of Qi. There is a stretch for each pair of meridians and, as they are based on the Traditional Chinese Medicine, they should be done in the sequence shown (i.e. Metal, Earth, Primary Fire, Water, Secondary Fire, and Wood). Begin the exercises by grounding yourself through relaxed, regulated breathing, while you focus on centering the Qi within the Tan Tien. Keep centered throughout the exercise. It is important that you settle into the stretches on exhalation and the nothing is forced. Hold each stretch as you inhale, being aware of tension (whether through excess or deficiency) that you feel along the meridian path. Do not force yourself into positions that you find uncomfortable - pain is not the goal, letting go of tension is. As with Qigong exercises, the emphasis is not so much on the physical stretch but on opening up and moving the Qi. It is therefore vital that you focus on the breathing and that you are aware of the changes going on within you during each stretch - this includes physical, emotional, and consciousness (Body, Mind, Spirit). Bonuses: +2 to P.P. +5 to Chi Junan na Shintai This is training to keep the body flexible, so one doesn't use excess, or unnecessary strength. Bonuses: +1D4 to P.P., +1 to P.E. Hou Chi/Hau Chek (Monkey Foot) The character has been trained so that they can hold small melee weapons with their feet. The character can also use small tools like lockpicks with a -50% penalty to their skill. Bonuses: Add +1 to P.P., Add +1 to M.E.. Fujimi (Nerve Hardening) The martial artist undergoes rigorous, often painful training intended to reduce his (or her) vulnerability to nerve trauma, including Atemi/Tien Hsueh attacks.BONUSES: +2 to save vs pain, +5 to SDC. In addition – 1st level: The "natural" number an opponent requires for a Critical Strike or Knock-Out/Stun attack is increased by one (though a Natural 20 is still considered a Critical Strike). 3rd level: The character is entitled to a Saving Throw of 14+ vs the effects of Atemi Ability attacks. 5th level: Knock-Out/Stun effects against this character are halved, and the character is immune to the Paralysis Attack Special Attack. 7th level: The "natural" number an opponent requires for a Critical Strike or Knock-Out/Stun attack is increased by one (though a Natural 20 is still considered a Critical Strike). 9th level: The effects of Atemi Abilites on the character are halved. 11th level: The "natural" number an opponent requires for a Critical Strike or Knock-Out/Stun attack is increased by one (at this point, the Natural 20 is no longer an automatic Critical Strike). 13th level: The character's Save vs Atemi is reduced to 12+ 15th level: The character is immune to Critical Strike and Knock-Out/Stun effects. Finally, due to a certain deadening of the nerves, the character suffers a -5% to the performance of skills requiring a delicate touch (GM's discretion; see HU Heightened Sense of Touch for suggestions). Faai Tang Gung (Speed Running Training) Unlike the regular running skill this Body Hardening Exercise involves running with an increasing amount of weights over an increasing distance. This builds up strength and endurance so that when the weights are removed the character will be able to run at high speed. Bonuses: +10 to Spd., +2 to P.E., +1 to P.S. Teppo The striking of a wooden pole to strengthen the arms and shoulders. +2 to P.S., +2 to damage on all hand strikes, +10 to S.D.C. Drunken Master (Only available to practitioners of the Drunken Style of Kung Fu) This allows the character to increase his martial arts abilities by drinking alcohol. This only works for practitioners of the Drunken Style of Kung Fu. First the character must drink some sort of alcohol, weather this be wine, vodka, any hard liquor, or industrial alcohol is up to the PC and GM and what is available in the area. Once the character is drunk, he gains the following bonuses:+1 Attack per Melee +2 to Strike +3 to Parry +5 to Dodge +5 to Damage +10 SDC. The drawbacks are the character is drunk, and after the fight is over, he gains the normal penalties. Also the character has a 50% Chance of Becoming an alcoholic. Those penalties also apply when not in combat. Crushing Grip Body Hardening Exercise: Crushing Grip (looking for a better name; any ideas?) An assortment of exercises designed to maximize gripping strength and speed in the hands and forearms, giving the character a vice-like grip. Primarily used by grappling-intensive styles, but also valuable to weapons styles and a few kung fu styles. Bonuses: +1 to PS, +1 to Strike with all Holds/Locks, Chokes, Grabs, and similar attacks, +2 to Damage with Claw Hand (and all its variations), Kansetsu-Waza attacks, and One-Handed Chokes, +2 to maintain or break holds, crush/squeeze attacks, etc.; all Disarms against the character are performed at -1. Chuan Kung (Fist Training) This is an advanced version of Body Hardening Exercise: Kanshu. The character must choose one hand. Add 6 to Damage done by that specific hand. Strikes with that hand cannot be pulled. That hand also cannot be used for any fine manipulation tasks (picking pockets, picking locks, calligraphy, forgery, etc.). Pre-Requisite: Body Hardening Exercise: Kanshu. Breathing The Breathing BHE is simply the ability to breathe adequately when engaging in heavy combat, a necessity when swinging a heavy sword while covered in plate mail. It is the rough equivalent of aerobic training. BONUSES: +1 to PE, +10 to SDC, Arm Strengthening Repeated wounds to the arms increases durability, providing +2 to save vs. Pain, +5 S.D.C. and +1D4 H.P.) Aite wo Kuzusu Training in the methods and techniques of unbalancing one's opponent. Bonuses: +1 to P.S., +2 to Knockdown (increases the chance of knockdown for percentage based rolls by 10%). Category:Martial Arts Power Skills Category:Martial Arts Forms Category:Rifts Category:Palladium Category:Content Category:Organization